Family trees
by MariaAquarius
Summary: Nadine's Father has just died. given to her is the letter that her Father wrote with strict instructions to not be opened until after his death and what she reads will change the way she looks at herself and the world around her. (starts in summer 1996 just before the events of the Half-blood Prince.)


I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the universe except for my own original characters. they are owned by the brilliant writer JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

Mein liebed Kind

When you read this letter I will be dead.

I know this is something that you wish that you do not have to read but this is sometimes the way of the world. However, there is something you must know that I felt that I could not tell you until you were older. Not even your mother knew so do not blame her for my wrongdoing of never telling you this sooner.

Your grandfather was a very unfortunate man for his mother and father were not good people, in fact, they were probably some of the worst people to know life. they had a view of the world that was wrong in every fundamental way possible. let me be frank my dear for I know that we could always talk about such things. they were pureblood supremacists. they were as harsh in their parenting as the ideals that they followed and believed. my Father had a brother, who mein liebed kind is the reason I am writing this letter. your Grandfather and his brother were not close. two of the reasons were that there was a gap in age and so they never built the bonds siblings usually do also his brother, Gellert, was a human being who did not wish to form any emotional attachment to anyone even his own family. he was too manipulative and to fixated on his own goals and purposes for that.

Yes mein liebed kind, you recognise the name Gellert and as you should for you would have learned the name from your history of magic classes. I am afraid to tell you your grandfather was the brother of Gellert Grindelwald. He is my uncle and to you your great Uncle. the reason our last name is not Grindelwald but instead Schmidt is because your grandfather fell in love and married a muggle, and so his parents fully faithful in their ideals. were disgusted by the dilution of their precious blood and disowned him. they disallowed him using the family name and to seek out any support from the family. So he moved to England with his new bride as Gustav Schmidt.

Now you know. I am so sorry for the burden that I have placed on to you. now knowing our family secret. I know that when you wanted to read my last words that you did not expect this. probably just like I wasn't when my father told me. I visited him once, in Numengard. But it wasn't until after you had been born and my father had died. I don't know why I went but I guess thinking on it know I wanted to see if the stories of Gellert were as horrible as I was told. I was only four when he was defeated and so I had only heard stories and never experience the warfare that he inflicted upon the wizarding world. He knew who I was as soon as he saw me. I was not allowed into his cell for my protection. he was polite in a distant and uninterested way. Not until I mentioned Dumbledore being my transfiguration teacher. The light in Gellert's eyes brightened when I mentioned that name and asked whether Dumbledore knew who I was. I answered that neither I or my father had told him and to be frank I don't believe Dumbledore even knew that Gellert even had a younger brother. he seemed pleased and told me to keep it that way. I asked why and he said dramatic irony. I ended the meeting there for being in his presence was stifling. all though he never moved from his sitting position on the floor, leaning against the wall. it was like standing in the room with a predator.

That is why I must ask you no matter how curious you may become never go looking for Gellert Grindelwald. he may be imprisoned but that doesn't make him any less dangerous. I would not want for you to come into any harms way in any shape or form.

with this I believe is where I must leave you mein liebed kind. But before I go I want you to know how proud of the young women you have become and will continue to be so whoever you become in the future. I love you, Nadine.

your father,

Heinrich Schmidt,


End file.
